User's Drag Rush: Season 6
User's Drag Rush: Season 6, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 5 created by Nicholas424. 12 queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar". This is the untucked link for this season UNTUCKED. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place by the past winner before the final showdown. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for a second time. :█ The contestant entered the competition in Episode 7. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: The first challenge is the same as past seasons...Come up with a fierce entrance quote for your queen, but for this season's premier there will be no elimination this episode. You have 36 hours to send me your looks. * Runway Theme: Category is... First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Serena Chacha * Main Challenge Prize: Team Captains. * Eliminated: N/A Entrance Quotes: * Alexis: "Bam! Bitches! Mother of the Mateo Empire is back in the house for season 6 and little miss Vanjie better watch out." * Alyssa: "¡Cazando perras por otra corona!" * Bebe: "Raka-ta-titi-ta-ta! Mother, the jungle kitty has arrived for another slay. Want some of this mocha chocolatia?" * Eureka: “Give way for the elephant queen because i’m here to stomp on the competition!” * Kim: "Woo-ah! I don't want it at all!" * Nikita: "Time to slay these hoes,Like I slay my makeup" * Nina: "LOOOOOOOOOOOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! The name is Nina Flowers, and I'm ready for this!" * Rihanna: "I'm going to work work work work work work this competition! Cuz imma here to snatch that crown!" * Serena: "Ok ok ok ok ok ok! Ladies, may I have a second because the trilingual ghetto queen Serena Chacha has arrived!" * Shontelle: "Because every season needs a villain!" * Vanessa: "BANG BANG!!! It's Season 6 and we start with Miss... VANJIE!!!" 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: ' First Impressions '''Showdown Theme: ' N/A Alexis Mateo= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Nina Flowers= |-| Rihanna= |-| Serena Chacha= |-| Shontelle Sparkles= |-| Vanessa Vanjie Mateo= '''Episode 2: ''"Bitchin Kitchen" * '''Main Challenge:' In two teams, create a funny cooking show and showcase 3 different "meals" and how to make them. You must have a name for your show and remember to keep it all funny. * Runway Theme: Category is... Big Bold & Beautiful * Main Challenge Winner: Alexis Mateo * Main Challenge Prize: * Bottom Two: Nina Flowers and Rihanna * Showdown Theme: Category is...Mini Dresses * Eliminated: Nina Flowers As the winner of the last challenge, Serena became a team captain. Evah was chosen as the second team captain as a welcoming gift for returning! 'Episode 2 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Big Bold & Beautiful '''Showdown Theme: ' Mini Dresses Team Evah Destruction= |-| Team Serena Chacha= |-| Alexis Mateo= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Nina Flowers= |-| Rihanna= |-| Serena Chacha= |-| Shontelle Sparkles= |-| Vanessa Vanjie Mateo= '''Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"Dragvertisements" * '''Main Challenge: Create and design a custom-made "as seen on TV" product, with an advertisement to go with it. You must include at least one visual representation of your design (logo, product etc...). * Runway Theme: Category is... Mean In Green * Main Challenge Winner: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge. * Bottom Three: Alyssa Hunter, Rihanna and Shontelle Sparkles * Showdown Theme: Category is...Halloween * Eliminated: Shontelle Sparkles 'Episode 3 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Mean In Green '''Showdown Theme: ' Halloween Alexis Mateo= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Rihanna= |-| Serena Chacha= |-| Shontelle Sparkles= |-| Vanessa Vanjie Mateo= '''Episode 3 Critiques 'Episode 4: ''"Herstory of Drag Race" * '''Main Challenge: Change a certain part of one of the RPDR season songs, into a verse that sums up the iconic events of that season. * Runway Theme: Category is...RPDR Promo Inspired (You must specify what promo your look is inspired by). * Main Challenge Winner: Bebe Zahara Benet * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity from the next elimination. * Bottom Two: Alexis Mateo and Alyssa Hunter * Showdown Theme: Category is...Jumpsuits * Eliminated: Alexis Mateo For winning the last challenge, Vanessa got to assign the seasons. Britney Spears Rusical 'Episode 4 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' RPDR Promo Inspired '''Showdown Theme: ' Jumpsuits Alexis Mateo= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Nina Flowers= |-| Rihanna= |-| Serena Chacha= |-| Vanessa Vanjie Mateo= '''Episode 4 Critiques 'Episode 5: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge: Fill in the blank in the snatch game format and also send a look as the queen you are impersonating and a reference photo. * Runway Theme: Category is...How's Your Headpiece?. * Main Challenge Winner: Eureka O'Hara * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge. * Bottom Two: Nikita Dragun and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo Blank: "Millie Bobby Brown is so homophobic, when she sees a rainbow she ________" * Alyssa: ** "Millie Bobby Brown is so homophobic, when she sees a rainbow she cuts gay people from her life, but it doesn't mean she hates them. It means she respects herself." * Bebe: ** "*manly slang voice* Motha, when she sees a rainbow, she gonna fly her head away like she strutting for her life serving Leah Bowery realness, dahling! Vogue that platform like Game of Thrones, Nick!" * Eureka: ** "She gets their tiaras ,But who cares about her?!!I am the star here i am Miss Trailer Park 2015! Okay i came here to thank my fans for the love and support they gave.If you excuse me i am going to a buffet bye! (Leaves)" * Evah: ** "She's so homophobic that she left my show after I made a joke about how white that bitch is after she shown her homophobic self, she got offended so easily when I made that joke. She should've known when she came to my show that Hurricane Bianca is coming." * Nikita: ** "She cusses out god and says what is so good about homosexuals,They are retarded,They show pride,I am not on their side,I have a lot of Hate,Also I am from Brooklyn,So Burn In hell homosexuals" * Nina: ** "She comes at it like a Dark Horse" * Rihanna: ** "**Kim's Voice** Oh, Nick. I guess she was so homophobic, cuz she is transgender hijab bitch, and also #TakeDownMillieBobbyBrown" * Serena: ** "My Logang member Millie will probably be like "YO WHAT'S UP IT'S YO GIRL MILLIE BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH A RAINBOW!". Wait is it actually a rainbow or a dead body, cuz filming the dead would be more lit!" * Vanessa: ** *didn't submit* 'Episode 5 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' How's Your Headpiece? '''Showdown Theme: ' N/A Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Nina Flowers= |-| Rihanna= |-| Serena Chacha= |-| Vanessa Vanjie Mateo= '''Episode 5 Critiques 'Episode 6: ''"Drag Rush Pageant" * '''Main Challenge: Write a funny pageant speech as to why you deserve to win the title of "Miss Wiki Drag Rush. Feel free to throw shade at the other queens in your speech. * Runway Theme: Category is...Pageant Gowns. * Main Challenge Winner: Alyssa Hunter * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge. * Bottom Two: Eureka O'Hara and Nikita Dragun * Showdown Theme: Category is...Campy Drag. * Eliminated: No one 'Episode 6 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Pageant Gowns '''Showdown Theme: ' Campy Drag Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Nina Flowers= |-| Rihanna= |-| Serena Chacha= '''Episode 6 Critiques 'Episode 7: ''"Death Becomes Her" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a funny story/scary story about how you died. Your story must somehow connect to your look. * Runway Theme: Category is...Death Becomes Her. * Main Challenge Winner: * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge. * Bottom Two: * Showdown Theme: * Eliminated: ' 'Episode 7 Looks 'Runway Theme: ' Death Becomes Her 'Showdown Theme: ' TBA Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Rihanna= |-| Serena Chacha= Trivia * Episode 1 of this season is the first premier episode to not have an elimination. * Evah Destruction is the first non-all star queen to compete on 2 seasons. * Alexis Mateo is the lowest ranking contestant to win a challenge. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:User's Drag Rush Category:UDR Season 6